Not a chance
by Cougarfang15
Summary: CD/HG. Its my first Harry Potter. It takes place after the third task and Cedric is alive so its AU. Hermione's POV. It was a twoshot but I got so many reviews, I'm continuing!
1. I don't stand a chance

**I have been so frustrated lately. I can't seem to think straight. So I decided to use my frustration for a fic. **

**This is written in Hermione's POV and it takes place after the tournament. Cedric never died so AU. Also I fixed the age problem.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter than Cedric would have never died.**

Not a chance

There he is again. Walking through the library. I drives me insane. The feeling I get around him. I hardly know him. I should not be allowed to like him this way. My diary is covered with his name. I have had dreams of him almost every night. That fuzzy feeling that gives me chills every time I see him.

I told Ginny about it. She says I have hormones just like every one else. She says its just an attraction to his looks and that it will pass. I think she is wrong as can be. It is his looks yes, but its his laugh, his scent, and his attitude.

Its completely insane. He is almost 17 and I'm only 14. That's three to four years between us. Honestly I don't have any clue why I think of him like this. Its so wrong. There is not a chance of him even acknowledging me. He hardly knows I'm here. He knows me from Harry.

Oh, bloody hell he's coming over here! What do I do? I'll act like I'm busy reading that's what I'll do. He won't notice me. I am just another face in the library. I mean nothing.

He passed me. Good. See he doesn't know I exist. And, no matter how incredibly hot and dreamy and sensitive that boy is there is no way I am even going to talk to him. I won't do it. Even if he talks to me. No matter how chivalrous he is. I do not care! No matter how much I would love to snuggle up into his chest or kiss those lips. I will not interact!

"Hermione, I don't mean to bother you, but can you help me?" He's talking to me! He knows my name! He wants my help!

"Sure, Cedric what do you need help with?" Even his names is driving my hormones insane! No, he's to old, to ahead of me, to…important. He's blushing! Why?

"Uh, I need a book on the effects of charming spells. Do you know where something like that would be? This place is so busy with kids trying to do all their work as soon as they can I can't even get to the door to leave!"

I giggled and he smiled. His smile is so charming. No, I can't think like that!

"Sure, I know right where they are. Is there any reason you want a book on charming spells?" In fact that was where I was. I think he has hexed one on me.

"I have a good reason to believe someone has hexed me with one." He looked rather flushed and I couldn't help but notice him shift his eyes away from mine. I nod and lead him to the shelf.

"There, charming spells and everything about them." He smiles his wonderfully dazzling smile and mutters a thanks.

I start to sweat. It is driving me insane. How cute he looked when he blushed. Oh and his eyes! I am in need of help. I sigh there is no way he is going to ever ask me out nor be interested in the slightest way.

**Well? I know it might not be the best, but its my first Harry Potter. Reviews are highly appreciated. They boost my confidence and that makes me update faster.**


	2. He knows doesn't he?

**Hey. I havn't updated in a while because I couldn't find my grandmas typing program. But now that I've found it I won't make you wait. Here's chapter two. Still in Hermione's POV. Btw I was playing on wifi and listening to foamy the squirrel when I wrote it so it might be a little short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

HPOV

I sighed as I watched Harry practice his Quidditch. They had a big game against the hufflepuff team today and the were getting in last minute practice. I got up as the were getting ready for another practice run and cupped my hands to my mouth. "I'm headed in Harry!" He dismissed me with a nod and went back to the game.

It had been a few weeks since I had talked to Cedric in the library. I hadn't seen him since. My dreams of him had also calmed down a bit and my thoughts were also calmer. Ginny said they were moments when I was completely insane. Every now and then I would do nothing but whine on about him. They occured less and less often which I was thankful for. Ginny said eventually once we left for the summer the whole thought of him being attractive would fade.

I sat down in the library and started to pull the books out. I had no idea what I was going to do for the Quidditch match today. There was no way I could go because then I'd see Cedric. Harry would be so upset. I'd have to make an excuse. I watched as people got up to get ready for the game. I would simply say I needed to study. That's all I had to do.

I was only sitting there for a couple of minutes then I heard someone enter the library. I didn't look up and tried to ignore whoever it was. It was probably Ron coming to see why I wasn't at the game yet.

"I need to study Ron I'm not coming to the game." I continued to read trying to ignore the fact that they were reading over my shoulder. I closed the book. "Ron go away."

"I'm not Ron." I froze. I knew that voice. That was Cedric. With my mind swirling into overdrive I tried to say something to him.

"Sorry Cedric, I thought you were Ron trying to get me to come to the game. By the way shouldn't you be there?" He simple shook his head. I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I got injured during practice earlier so I can't play." He shrugged. "They'll just have to manage without me." He smiled. "Since you're not going to the game though would you mind if I stayed here? I can help you study if you'd like." He gave me another dazzling smile and I quickly cursed myself for blushing.

"I don't mind. The library is for all." He tilted his head to the side.

"So what are you studying?" He grabbed a few of my books off the table. "A little bit of everything huh?" He looked over at me. "This should keep you busy for some time. Are you sure you're not going to the game at all?" I nodded and he shook his head. "Harry will be disappointed." I shrugged.

"Harry will understand." He simply stared at me for a moment then went back to looking at the books. He flipped through a couple pages, skimming the book. I tried to ignore him and opened a new book trying to study. I heard him put the book down and he started reading over my shoulder. I sighed, frustrated.

"Would you stop reading over my shoulder? Its annoying me." He shrugged and continued to read over my shoulder.

"I'm not reading over your shoulder. I'm watching you." I paused then turned to glare at him.

"Well then stop watching me." He chuckled quietly. I turned my attention back onto the books. He just kept staring at me until my cheeks burned red. "Cedric!" I whispered his name harshly. He gave no indication he heard me. He just kept staring as if in a daze. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it. He smiled.

"Yes?" I glared at him and he chuckled. He stopped abruptly and frowned. I cocked my head to the side he looked almost...sad.

"Cedric?" I whispered. He sighed.

"Why have you been avoiding me Hermione?" I just blinked. What did he say? He ran a hand through his hair. "I know we're not particularly friends, but you haven't even looked at me in a week. Did I do something to upset you?" I stared at him. He noticed?

"You didn't do anything wrong." He tilted his head and moved closer to me.

"Then why was I being ignored." My breath caught in my throat and my mouth went dry. He was...so close. His face was only inched from mine and I didn't know if I would be able to have him that close. I might snap. He slowly raised his hand to stroke my cheek. "Well?" I opened my mouth, but I couldn't get anything out.

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. He pushed me back on the couch a bit until he was hovering over me. We stopped for air and he started kissing my neck. I heard the door open and the next thing I heard made me jump.

"Dear merlin! Hermione what in bloody hell are you doing?!" I gasped and jumped looking at Ron.

"Ummmm I won't be able to come to the game Ron."

**Well thats that. It was the first story that actually took me more than ane day to write. Hope you liked it. Press the Review button. It makes me happy.**


	3. It's all Ron's fault

**Ok. So I'm bored out of my mind and I suppose writing is the only thing I can do. So…here's the long awaited third Chapter! I hope it's good I didn't know where to go, but thankfully my friend gave me a great idea (Least I thought it was) Well on with the story! Still in Hermione's POV as usual. And yeah, yet again it turned out a bit short.**

**Disclaimer: What kind of crazy person would think I own Harry Potter? If I did why would I be on fanfiction and why would Cedric be dead? I don't own Harry Potter.**

It's all Rons fault

I yawned, waking to some kind of yelling. That was uncommon in the bedroom. Especially the girls room…

"I can't believe this! Your brother is a liar Ginny there's no way! It's impossible!" I sat up. What was impossible? I rose an eyebrow and vocalized my question. It took me a second to realize I was last up. The two girls who were arguing were Ginny and some other girl who, wasn't normally in here…She must have been one of the others friends. The one girl glared at me and Ginny looked relieved. The one girl growled and looked at Ginny. Ginny took a deep breath and shot a glare back at the girl.

"I'm glad your up Hermione. I'm sure she'll believe you." She smiled and I tilted my head.

"What are we talking about?" The one girl snorted and flipped her hair.

"Ginny's stupid brother says _you're _dating Diggory. I say it would be impossible for him to date someone of your…" She paused to look me over, searching for the right word. "Stature." My eyes widened, not only in anger, but shock as well. Ron had promised (after much convincing) not to tell anyone about me and Cedric. I felt If anybody knew it would ruin his reputation…going out with someone like me. Not only a nerdy bookworm, but being the mudblood I am as well.

"Yeah, Hermione. Tell her you are going out with Cedric. She won't believe me." I was still in shock. Why would Ron do this to me? He had promised…and as much as I would love to just disagree with Ginny and tell the girl I wasn't going out with him, agree with her that Ron was lying, I couldn't. I almost did until I heard her comment that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"See Ginny? There's no way Cedric would go out with a pathetic mudblood like her. Your brother lied to you." My anger boiled and I snapped.

"I am to going out with Cedric Diggory!" My anger flooded as she snorted. Oh how I wanted to punch her!

"Prove it. Go and kiss him in front of everyone at dinner." There was a smirk on her face. There was no way I was saying no.

"Alright." I growled through my teeth. "You're on." She nodded and left with a 'See you at dinner then' Oh! What a wench that little…

* * *

After I had calmed myself down the shock sunk in. What had I done? This had just been what I was trying to prevent! After explaining to Ginny, and hearing her hours of apologies, I needed to start somewhere… So we made a list of what we needed to accomplish today. (A/N: There is no order to it, it's just all the things they need to do)

- Ronald needed yelled at for what he has started..

- We needed to tell Harry so he wouldn't freak out

- And I needed to tell Cedric what had happened, and if he would even do it…

What a hefty list. It didn't look like much, but with just me and Ginny I didn't know if we could get it done…Cedric wasn't even in any of our classes! As we sat on my bed we plotted how to do everything. We came to a conclusion that we would just have to pray Harry or Ron (We both preferred Harry at this point) had classes with Cedric…

**Well that's the end of chapter 3! Aren't you people so glad I'm continuing? And I've been getting a lot of Favorites, and Alerts…If your going to favorite or Alert me can you at least let me know Why? It just takes a few words…**


	4. Telling Harry

**Ok. I'm real sorry this took so long to write. My sister came and visited, then I got a review from a few people (To lazy to check how many like, two) who reminded me Cedric wouldn't be able to get into the Common room because Hermione and him aren't in the same house. Well…At the beginning of the story I told you that I don't read the books just watch the movies (I really need to read the books I know) Well I'm not to sure what to do about it. A lot of stories I read have them in the common room, but I'll remember to avoid that…Either way that was what delayed the stories update. It was only in the second chapter anyway…well I shouldn't make you wait anymore! Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter why would I be sitting on my friends couch, squished between four other people writing on here while I listen to arguing about whose winning on Halo 3? If I owned it I wouldn't. But that's exactly what I'm doing now.**

I rushed quickly to my next class. Harry was in there. While I let Ginny handle Ron in her next class I was going to handle Harry. I wasn't sure how we were going to get to Cedric. Maybe we could grab him in the halls…right before dinner. It was almost dinner time and I was glad I had finally gotten another class with Harry. The other two I had with both him and Ron I couldn't get to them. I couldn't yell at Ron and try to explain to Harry at the same time!

I quickly put my stuff down right next to Harry. He smiled at me.

"Hey Hermione haven't seen you yet today? You alright you look kind of keyed up over there." I took a deep breath.

"Harry there is something that I need to tell you. I didn't want to have to tell you so soon, I wanted to wait a while. But I kind of got into a situation so I have to tell you now." His eyebrows rose at all the information. I guess I was talking rather fast and that didn't help to much.

"Uh sure Hermione what's wrong?" I smiled at him. I thankful that I got to be the one to tell Harry. Ginny had not only to yell at Ron, but tell him what I was going to do. That would be ten times the challenge. Harry was an understanding friend. Surly he would be supportive right? As long as I was happy right? I could only hope. I had just opened my mouth to tell Harry when of course, who other than Draco Malfoy (Sp?) interrupted me.

"So, Granger. What this I hear about you going at it with a Hufflepuff? Because I sure can't wait to see him deny you at dinner. Like Diggory would waste his time with a pathetic mud blood like you." I could feel the urge to do as I had once before and punch him. How dare he! Cedric did not care if I was muggle born! I was Hermione Granger and he was Cedric Diggory. And we were both wizards at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There was nothing else that I nor him needed to be or do. It was simple. Then I heard Harry's voice bring me back down to Earth.

"Hermione? What's he talking about? You're not really going out with Cedric Diggory…are you?" He was looking strangely at me. Kind of…desperate.

"Yes Harry. That's what I was trying to tell you. Me and Cedric are going out. We were going to keep it a secret so that things like this-"I paused and motioned to the Slytherins (Sp?) who were now picking on someone else. "But I got so riled up by some girl this morning and somehow go swept into a dare to kiss him in front of everyone at dinner." Harry simply stared at me. "Harry? Could you say something please?" I was practically begging. Snape would be in here any moment now. I silently thanked Merlin that we were both early to class today. At least something went right today.

"Hermione?" I looked over at Harry, signaling for him to continue. "Are you sure he's not…you know…using you?" His voice changed to a whisper at the end of his sentence. I couldn't help but gasp.

"Harry I'm absolutely positive. Cedric would never do anything like that!" He nodded.

"I trust you and I believe you. Now come on Snape's here." We quickly turned our attention to getting our potions homework out.

**Ok. Sorry to cut it a bit short. I did half of it at my friends (Like I said squished) and then transferred the file over to my computer at home. So wrote half at like one o'clock today and now its like ten forty.** **And mom says she can't sleep hearing the click of the keyboard. So…yeah. Hope you like it! R&R plz! I really love getting reviews!**


	5. Ron, you prick

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I got my friend in trouble and told him that it would be better if we weren't friends otherwise he'll probably get his online privileges took away. So I was angry then depressed and its not to good to write a fic like that. Well here it is now. In Ginny's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I'm thirteen. Do you really think I own Harry Potter? I don't think so.**

**I want to thank PoppetGranger for Beta reading for this story to! **

"Ron you git look what you've done!" I watched as my stupid red headed brother cringed as I screamed in his ear. Our class was over, thank Merlin, and now it was time to yell at him. "You're such an insensitive prick Ron!" He covered his ears. A lot of people were starting to stare…

"I didn't do anything you're the one who told!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ron, you told me! If I would've know it was a secret I would have kept my mouth shut! Unlike you!" He grumbled something incoercible.

"What was that Ron? I couldn't hear you." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"He's using her and I know it." He spoke softer so that nobody would hear. "And he's going to knock her up and leave her Ginny!" His voice was a harsh whisper. I sighed.

"Ron do you really think that's how Cedric is? Or are you just saying that to get Hermione away from him? Because if your doing this just because you _jealous_," I spat the word out at him and he growled. "Then that's not right."

"Why in bloody hell would I be jealous? I don't like Hermione! I just don't want him to fuck her over and then leave her to the curb!" I blinked. What did he say? My eyes were wide. He mumbled an apology for rude language.

"Ron they have to kiss at dinner in front of everyone. I don't know about you but I'm going to go help Hermione and if you're really her friend you will go help too." He scoffed and looked at the floor.

"I'm going to be late for my next class, and your next class is with Hermione. You should really go apologize Ronald." I turned and walked away leaving him standing there. He could rot in Azkaban before I let him break Hermione and Cedric up just because he wanted her. I shuddered. Yuck, Ron and Hermione together? That was a disgusting thought.

**I'm sorry I know it's really short, but I couldn't think of much for Ginny to do besides yell at Ron. That and the fact that this is two updates in one day. Well review and since this is short I'll have the next update up fast. Not tomorrow because I have to go to an orientation for school, but the day after! R&R! **


	6. Whats going on

**I could go on forever as to why I'm late. We will just stick with I'm lazy and it's a good thing I have friends who yell at me when I don't update. I'm not gonna make you wait any longer, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry PotterBeta read by PoppetGranger**

**Hermione POV**

My feet pounded against the ground as I ran away from lateness, the inevitable it seemed. I prayed to Merlin that Ginny had given Ron what he deserved. Now that they had both found out what needs to be done maybe we could get a little more help. 

Hopefully Harry would know where I could find Cedric. Chances are he already knew from the bombarding questions people asked. I had been getting several of them throughout the day and I could only imagine what they had been asking Cedric. Still, I needed to find him. 

I felt a need to apologize for getting into this mess. He shouldn't have to suffer because his girlfriend can't keep her mouth shut. 

I sighed and plopped into my seat with Harry to my right and Ron to my left. Ron was glaring and Harry was simply sitting normal. I turned to Harry. I needed to know if he had any idea where Cedric would be around this time. 

"Harry? Do you know where Cedric would be when we get out of class?" He raised an eyebrow. "Just where you see him, around this time in the day." He nodded. 

"I think they have Quidditch practice around the time we get out of class. You could probably just look for him during lunch though couldn't you?" I rolled my eyes. 

"No Harry I need to find him now so we can figure out what we're going to do." He nodded and Ron spoke up. 

"I know what you should do." We both turned towards him, curious. "You should ditch him. Dump the git in front of the whole school. Kiss him then dump him." I narrowed my eyes at him and Harry buried his face in his hands. 

"No Ron. I'm not dumping him I don't care what you think." He gave a small snort of disapproval in the back of his throat. 

"I just don't think you should let him use you like that Hermione. What's the big deal kissing in front of everyone anyway?" I stared at him like he was stupid, which he is apparently. 

"Ron, we have secretly been dating. Me, a worthless mud blood and a book worm who has no beauty whatsoever, and him the seeker and captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and a charming handsome man who every girl wants to have. Us kissing? That's just the best drama anyone can think of don't you agree?" Ron grumbled and turned to attempt to pay attention to class. 

Only a few minutes later Ron turned again to start the argument back up. 

"It's not right Mione! What would your parents think of you dating him? Do they know? He's so much older and he has dated so many girls. Do you want to get used like all of those girls?" I had to resist the temptation to hit him. 

"No Ron. He doesn't use girls and he's only had one other relationship that was serious and that was with Cho before she cheated on him. And no, my parents don't know, but they have no say in this matter because for once I don't care at all about their opinions." I attempted to burn a hole in him with my eyes until Harry shushed us. 

"Quit talking. You're going to get in trouble. If you get detention we're all gunna be in for a world of problems." 

We remained quiet for the rest of the class. As soon as it was over Harry and I quickly left to the Quidditch field to find Cedric. Ron went another way, obviously still infuriated. 

Cedric's POV 

What was wrong with people today? When I turned I saw a bunch of first years walking away with puzzled expressions. Of course, they obviously were confused before. They had been asking me a ton of questions. Something about dinner? And there was something about a Gryffindor? I had no idea really; they were talking so fast and all four of them at the same time. I just told them I had no idea what they were talking about. That might have been the truth if I hadn't been hearing the same thing all day since I woke up. 'What's up with the kiss at dinner Cedric?' 

Kiss? At dinner? This would have made no sense if a few of my mates had not found a keyword in this gossip. Their exact words were 'Ced, what this about you kissing Hermione at dinner today?' 

I have no idea who started this but it was obvious that Hermione needed to know. I was a little bewildered at first. From what I gathered, someone made a dare for Hermione and I to kiss at dinner. 

If this dare caused the commotional all day that would mean Hermione must have done it right? I couldn't understand why though. Hermione didn't want us to publicly date. 

My reputation constantly on her mind during the subject of us going public. Not that I cared at all. She insisted that I not tell anyone though. She wants it to remain a secret so I'm in the "clear". 

So why would she take a challenge to kiss me in front of everyone? It made no sense. It meant only one thing. 

I had to find Hermione. 

**Well that's chapter 6. Really sorry it took so long. Review, cause I'm only updating when I have 35 reviews. So review so I can get it up quicker!**


	7. Everything will be okay

Okay. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. So I have a little surprise for you guys. This will be the last chapter of Not a Chance. I combined two chapters in one so that its extra long and you don't have to wait for me to update again.

**A big thanks to PoppetGranger, my first beta reader who was very patient with me. Sadly she couldn't beta this chapter though so it's my fault for all the awful spelling. **

**Disclaimer: I think by now you should pretty much understand I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione POV

I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't find Cedric anywhere no matter how hard I looked. I figured maybe I should give up and wing it. I could do that right? When I'd see him I'd just kiss him. Well, I guess I couldn't really do that. He might get mad at me.

I was so sick of this bloody bet. I had to force myself to get to the library. When I did I plopped down into a seat and tried to preoccupy my mind with books and studies.

None of it was working though.

It must've been about twenty-five minutes when I realized that and started to get frustrated. We had finished our last class of the day and Cedric hadn't been at lunch. That wasn't too odd though. Since the tournament and _he _had come back Harry and Cedric were known for skipping lunch sometimes.

That's all I could think about though. Him not being there when I needed him. Wanting to see him when he wasn't there.

I sighed and tried once again to occupy myself. A few seconds later I heard the library doors open. I felt my heart jump and I quickly turned to see Cedric standing there in the doorway looking worried. When his eyes met mine he gave a cheeky smile and his eyes filled with relief. He hurried to reach me. Not even hesitating for public eye (they would all know at dinner anyways) I jumped up and threw myself into his arms. "Geez Mione, I've been looking for you everywhere."

XXXCedric's POV

Frustrated I ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't find that woman anywhere!

Everywhere I checked people would give me the same answer. "You just missed her." Then they proceeded to tell me where she went. I'd go there and get the same thing.

I currently faced Ron and Harry, asking them if they had any idea where she might be. "She was looking for you!" Ron spat in my face.

Well, we know somebody doesn't care for me much.

"Aw, bloody hell." Shaking my head I turned and ran to check the library.

As soon as I walked in I saw her. Of course my little bookworm would be at the library. I tried not to look too eager as I rushed to her current seat. She ignored the peering eyes and some accusing stares we were getting and threw herself in my arms. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geez Mione, I've been looking for you everywhere."

I ran my hand up and down her back. She sighed against me.

"I did something bad Cedic." I paused to look down at her but she was hiding her face in my chest. I rose an eyebrow.

"What is it? What did you do?" She snuggled further into my chest.

"I got angry at some girl when she said there was no way you'd date me. We got into some stupid bet thing and I have to kiss you in front of everyone at dinner."

Ah, so that's what all those comments were about…

"And why are you so upset about that?" She stared at me as if I wasn't understanding anything, and I kind of wasn't.

"We have to kiss…Infront of the everyone." I shrugged.

"So?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Maybe you're overreacting." I commented softly. She sighed and removed herself from me.

"How are we going to do this?" I rose and eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean? We go, kiss and done. Piece of cake. No big deal." She stared at me and I couldn't understand her expression. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"I love you." She whispered. I grinned at her and wove my arm around her waist.

"I love you too. Now lets finish that studying."

XXX

Hermione POV

I clung tightly to Cedric the whole way to dinner. I was glad he wasn't angry with me but there was another problem. Gossip.

Sure, Cedric didn't care if people said things that weren't true but I did. When I dated Victor the only thing people thought was sex. Victor and me were more like friends and even if we were more than that he would never touch me in any way that made me uncomfortable.

I couldn't handle if they said the same thing about Cedric though.

"Are you ready?" He whispered to me and I nodded firmly. Best get this over with. Like Cedric said, no big deal.

We followed a small group of other students into the dining hall and walked over to Harry and Ron. Half of the whole schools population's eyes were on us; the other half didn't care or were skipping dinner. Cedric took a seat next to me and smiled at Harry who returned it.

He turned to me and placed one hand in my own and the other on my neck. "Relax." He whispered then leaned in to softly press his lips to mine. I heard the gasps and waited for shame and humiliation to come to me but I couldn't find it.

Cedric pulled away with a small smile on his face. "No big deal." His storm gray eyes were gleaming as he removed one hand from around my neck. He kept the other hand laced with mine while he ate and talked with Harry about quiditch.

As long as I was with Cedric everything would be okay. Why should I give him up for a few jealous girls? I wouldn't let him go just for that. Not a chance.

Fin

Good? Bad? Any suggestions on my writing? Love to hear them. Click that button and tell me what you think. Because isn't it just kind of worthless to NOT press it? You think about that. It'll haunt you…

If you haven't had enough of my Cedric/Hermione fanfic I have another story (that I personally like a lot better) Called Over the Edge if you want to read it.


End file.
